


Our Very Own Fairytale

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Branjie, F/F, Fluff, I am incredibly proud of this one, Love, Romance, one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Just one perfect night, she said.Never see each other again. It all sounded perfect until I actually got to know her. Now all I want is to see her again...





	Our Very Own Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the story of Ted and Victoria on “How I Met Your Mother”.

*the hole story is written in Vanessa’s POV*

Just one perfect night, she said.  
Never see each other again. It all sounded perfect until I actually got to know her. Now all I want is to see her again...

“We have the night of our life, but we can’t ever see each other again.”

“What’s the point of it?”

“We get to live a dream without being scared of waking up.”

Sure I’ve always wanted to find the real thing. You know, falling in love, never getting back up and ending up spending your entire life with someone? I wanted that for so long. But tonight, maybe this is just what I needed? To forget about the futur and just... live in the moment? I wasn’t going to let that opportunity slip by. Anyway, no one around this bar looked like my futur in any way. Let’s just say I don’t see myself having kids with a man that looks like drunk Santa Claus or a girl that spend her Saturday nights sleeping on the carpet in the middle of the room. If I could live one perfect night, why would I turn my back on it?

“Can you at least tell me your name?”

“Nuh-uh! That would ruin it all!  
So tell me, are you down?”

“Of course I am.”

“Follow me.”  
She said taking my hand as she dragged me out through a crowd of drunk, dancing people.

“Where are we going?”

“Trust me. I ain’t a rapist, nor a killer. You’re safe with me.”

I’m aware I’ve known this girl for literally a minute, but I really felt safe with her. She brought a hole new side of me. Of course I was scared, I was letting a stranger take control of my life for a night, but with her, it wasn’t the same. I trusted her, I saw a light in her eyes saying “I don’t want to hurt you, I just want to forget about everything for one night”. I had a feeling she was hurt, heartbroken or something like this, and she needed to forget about it. I know how she felt because I felt the same way. And I was ready to have the best night of my life, and she sure did not disappoint.

She got me into her car and drove off to a place I’ve never seen before. You know how as a kid, every time you get into a car it feels like forever before you get to your destination because you’re too exited to go? Well, that’s how I felt. It was probably a casual 15 minutes drive, but the way I remember it is an hour long. Not that I minded, I talked to her and got to know so much about her while we were on the road. Driving off into the dark, she told me about her life, but not the kind of stuff like where she works or where she grew up, she told me about the things that mattered. We shared our thoughts, hobbies and basic stuff from our favorite kind of sandwiches to what we would do if the world was about to end.

She told me a lot of things that night that nothing could make me forget, and her answer to that question is one of them.

“If you only got 30 minutes left to live before the world ends, what do you do?”

“I stay right here, with you. I tell you every single thing about me and the second before we die, I kiss you and know I wouldn’t be alone in heaven.”

And we kept on talking until we arrived. Everything was dark, of course it was, it’s the middle of the night, but what I mean by dark is total darkness, I couldn’t even see where I was going. She guided me and I trusted her blindly.

“Can you tell me where we are?”

“Paradise? I come here whenever I feel lonely, but tonight I wanted to bring you here so I wouldn’t feel so alone.”

“That’s really sweet but I mean, really... what is this place?”

“This is the perfect spot, when the sun will come up, you’ll witness the beauty of it from up here. But I will be gone. When morning comes all you’ll be left with is memories of a night you will never forget.”

“Why can’t you stay?”  
I asked on the verge of tears. Not wanting her to go away, because all of this felt unreal, yet, perfect.

“That would ruin the magic. But you know... it’s only 3, the sun won’t come up for another hour. We still have time to make this even more perfect.”

“Then let’s not waste any”  
I said looking into her eyes. It was so dark, but I could see a little spark in her eyes. I sat down in her arms, looking over at the city lights, we didn’t have to say much to know how we both felt in that moment. To this day, if you ask me the meaning of the word safe, I’ll say it’s the exact way I felt that night.

Sitting on top of the world, looking down at reality, and feeling far, far away from it, everything was like a fairytale. I closed my eyes for a minute, but when I opened them, it was all gone. The sun was rising over the world as I was there, staring at it’s beauty, crying over the love I lost. It was quite early to call what we had love, but I couldn’t call it any other way.

I called a cab and looked through the window the hole time. Children were playing and elders were walking hand in hand in the warmth of the sun. Usually I wouldn’t have noticed any of this, but that night really changed me. I looked around at people and what I saw wasn’t the way they dressed up, the activities they were doing or the people they were around, I just saw a bunch of human beings, happy to be alive in the moment.

The only problem I could think of that morning was I will never see her again. I would give anything just to have one more moment with her. There ain’t no other person that morning I cared about but her. And I wasn’t done thinking about her.

For the next week I couldn’t focus on anything. My head was up in the clouds thinking about her. When people asked me how I was doing, instead of saying great like I would usually, I said incredible. Because she made me live a hole new life. She was like Cinderella, but I didn’t have a shoe to track her down. I didn’t know where she worked, where she lived, nothing. I couldn’t forget her, I couldn’t run back to her, I couldn’t even talk to her so how would I ever put words on these feelings?

It was exactly one week later, I was sitting in the same bar I was last week, still not drinking because I’ve been sober for a while now. Every time I would go to a bar, something would stop me from drinking, this week, my hope was that she would come back. Even if she turned out to be a player that came every Saturday night to pick another girl to give a magical night to, at least it would be better than not seeing her again.

I kept staring at the door until I knew she wouldn’t come. I grabbed my coat and got ready to leave thinking all hope was gone to ever see her again, when some girl bumped into me.

“Ohh, sorry did I hurt you?”  
She asked.

“No it’s fine, the only thing that’s hurt right now is my feelings.”

“How come?”

“Well you see...”  
That’s when I opened up about everything that happened and everything I felt that night to a total stranger. Maybe I juste needed to vent but she did open up my eyes about something.

“Why don’t you just find her?”

“It’s not that easy.”

“That place she took you, isn’t that enough? Just go there and wait for her, she might be feeling the same way.”

Whoever this stranger was, she was a genius. I would spend every second of my life waiting if it meant she would come eventually. Even if it would “ruin the magic”, I didn’t care. I needed to know if there was a way this magic could live on for more than a night.

I drove all the way up the hill to go back. I tried not to get my hopes up, what are the odds she would be there tonight? Maybe she was there but with someone else? But I could not give up on her, if there was one chance in a million she would be there, I will be waiting.

So there I was, sitting on the grass, in the exact same spot were were last week. Staring into the city lights for all night until the sun came up, the only sound I could hear was my own breath and the wind in my hair that dried a tear that found its way down my cheek. Everything was so peaceful until I heard footsteps coming my way.

“You came back?”  
I turned around to stare into her eyes filled with tears.

“Listen, I know we said one night but I can’t help but want more.”  
I tried to explain myself but it was no use.

“Dont say anything .”  
She said running toward me, grabbing my face and placing a kiss on my lips. I was scared this was all a dream and she’d turn into a frog if I kissed her. But another kind of magic happened, I felt something inside of me, like every good feelings in life were in my body all at once.

“You aren’t mad?”  
I ask looking up at her while the bright red sunrise was lighting up her eyes.

“Of course not, I though I made the biggest mistake of my life. I really thought I’d never get to see you again, no use to say I did not like that thought.”

“I couldn’t let that happen, I would have done anything to find you. Ohh and, maybe next time you like someone... I don’t know... just tell them your name? It makes you pretty hard to find otherwise.”

“Well, first of all... my name is Brooke, and second, I don’t think I will ever have to because I’m not planning on ever letting you go.”  
She said pulling me into a hug. She sure thing meant it when she said she wouldn’t let me get away, but that’s a great thing because I wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else in that moment. I found out the place where I belong is right there, in her arms.

“Why did you came here tonight?”  
I ask as we sit down on the grass, my head rested on her shoulder and my hand tangled in hers.

“Well, I come here when I feel lonely, and I couldn’t sleep thinking about you..... ummm... what is your name?”

“Vanessa.”

“That’s a pretty name. Fits you.”  
I blushed and pushed myself into her arms, so close to her I could feel her heart beating and it brought me back to reality. We aren’t in a dream, this ain’t some kind of fairytale... this is all real life. I still had to work on Monday, I still had to go to bed tonight and restart another day tomorrow... but I didn’t have to face it all alone. With her all this weight on my shoulders was lifted, and from now on, I didn’t have to carry it all alone.

“How did I get this lucky?”

“Ohh baby, trust me, I am the lucky one.”  
She said as she wiped a tear away from her eyes.

“Are you crying?”  
I said on a playful tone.

“I’m not crying you’re crying!”  
She laughed while she used the sleeve of her hoodie to get a tear off my own cheek.

“Right”  
I answered rolling my eyes.

“I think maybe it’s time to head home, what do you think?”

“I know, it’s getting pretty late but.... I don’t want to leave you.”  
I said as she got up, grabbed my hands and pulled me up.

“I am not leaving you, ever again. You’re coming home with me.”

“Really?”  
My face lit up as she held my hands and said;

“Like I said. I am never letting you get away. I promise I’ll give you the best life you could ever dream of if you just let me.”

“I really don’t deserve you, Brooke.”

“You deserve all the best. And I won’t settle giving you any less.”

What went from the perfect memory to the impossible love just became reality, and I knew in that moment this was just the beginning of our very own fairytale.


End file.
